The Top Ten Things To Do When
by Akari Neko-chan
Summary: This is Tori's list of the top ten thigs you need to do when you when you find your self in the Yu Yu Hakusho dimention. Chapter 1: When you first arrive. Chapter 2: Meeting the guys for the first time.
1. Part 1

**Hello, my name is Tori. I've recently experienced six months in a different dimension, and survived. Here's a list of the top tem things that helped me most when I was in the Yu Yu Hakusho dimension with my best friend. I hope they'll help you if you ever are unfortunate enough to be sucked into a different dimension. **

**Top ten things to do when you first arrive.**

**1. DO NOT PANICK!! **

It is really important that you keep calm when you reach this new dimension. Keeping calm will keep you, in theory, from attracting weird people.

**2. Figure out where exactly you are.**

This is also really important, because if you are in a forest you must leave immediately and find the nearest city or town.

**3. DO NOT SPEAK WITH DISEMBODIED VOICES!**

This is kind of like not speaking with strangers. You never know exactly who, or what, you are talking to. If a disembodied voice begins speaking with you leave the area immediately, but keep calm. Some people, demons, ect, can smell fear and will fallow you if you leave to quickly.

**4. Keep an eye out for envelopes filled with cash. **

If any of the said envelopes are found pick them up, and keep them. Forget about being a good person for the moment, you'll need the cash for a few nights at a hotel.

**5. Act like you belong in what ever dimension you were dropped in.**

If you act like you belong where you are, not many people will question you.

**6. Find a hotel to spend the night at.**

When you do check in and say you'll be there for a week at least two weeks at most. That way you'll have a place to stay for that amount of time so you can figure out what to do next.

**7. Try not to think 'what if' thoughts too much.**

My friend did that and almost had a nervous break down. And the last thing you want to do when you first arrive in a different dimension is have one of those.

**8. Don't assume that you'll meet the "main characters" when you first arrive. **

If you do take advantage of that opportunity, and pray to the forces of goodness that they don't think you're crazy. But if you don't, do not seek them out. You need to take care of your self first, and that means checking into a hotel ad getting some sleep.

**9. If you are with a friend do NOT split up.**

This is one of the worst mistakes you can make. You and your friend need to help each other out and stick together.

**10. Breathe.**

And finally you have to remember to breathe. As my favorite Disney cartoon says, you have to "just keep swimming". Everything will turn out for the better eventually.


	2. Part 2

**Top ten part 2**

**Welcome to the second part of my top ten things to do when you get dropped into the Yu Yu Hakusho Universe. This list comes from my experience in that universe and with the people there.**

**Top Ten Things To Do When You First Meet The Yu Yu Hakusho Boys, A.K.A. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara.**

**1. DO NOT under any circumstance go all fan girl on them.**

This will not get you anywhere with the boys if you want their help. It will only scare them away, and lead to more problems than you will want.

**2. When speaking to Kurama, or any of the other guys, look right into their eyes.**

This action will show them that you will not be walked all over, and are not afraid of them. It will also, most likely, end with a staring contest between you and either Kurama or Hiei if you are speaking to one of those two. I should know, I spent a good five minuets in a staring contest with the fox him self.

**3. If, or when, Hiei speaks to you as a disembodied voice DO NOT run into the forest. **

Heh, another mistake that Lindsey and I made. But if you do find that you have run into the forest, scream your lungs out once you realize your mistake. The other three sprit detectives will soon come to figure out what's going on.

**4. Do not be afraid to stand up for your self.**

Remember, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama are only males. Though they have supernatural powers, and two of them are demons, they are still just males and you do have to give them a swift kick in the rear occasionally, not literally though.

**5. Try not to forget that Hiei can and will read your mind.**

Lindsey, my friend, did forget about this and Hiei did just that. He also managed to voice one of her fears of demons. So that's just a fact to remember.

**6. Do not let Kurama confuse you with a large vocabulary or any type of logic talk.**

This could be counted as a scare tactic, or a way of making you so confused that you start babbling about everything that's happened. Don't be fooled by it. Hand his vocabulary right back to him on a silver platter by using large words that you know, or answer his questions with simple words that tell him no more than needs to be known. There is no rule that says you have to tell them you're from another dimension when you first meet them.

**7. Try not to insult Kuwabara when you first meet them. **

Kuwabara may look, and sometimes act, like an idiot, but he is not one. He's actually a nice guy, and useful to the team.

**8. Do not make any jokes about being short.**

Yes, we all know Hiei is short. He is also kind of sensitive to that fact. When you're about to make a short person joke just remember that Hiei **does** carry a weapon, and it **is** sharp.

**9. Do not make any comments about Kurama looking like a girl.**

He knows that having his hair long makes him look like a girl. And god forbid you say how good he's look in a dress.

**10. Please remember that these four guys DO have weapons on them at ALL times.**

That's just something for you to keep in mind before you say anything to them. Even though they will most likely not use their weapons on you, remember that they always have them at all times.


	3. Part 3

**Top Ten Part 3**

**Welcome to the second part of my top ten things to do when you get dropped into the Yu Yu Hakusho Universe. This list comes from my experience in that universe and with the people there.**

_(1)_**Top Ten Things To Do When You're Kidnaped The First and/or Second Time.1. If you wake up in a really nice room, do not panic. **

If you wake up in a really nice room you're more likely to be saved sooner, and less traumatized, in theory. But every one's different so don't rely on this.

**2. Be on your guard.**

When you're kidnapped you have to be ready for almost anything.

**3. When in doubt, make friends with the people who work in the castle, or what ever other kind of building you're in.**

This was really helpful when Lindsey and I were trying to break out of our kidnapper's castle. The maids got us paint and paintbrushes so we could graffiti the walls.

**4. Fan girl philosophies aren't always bad. **

That's right! Us fan girls are good for something. When you're trying to figure a way out it helps if you think WWYD, or What Would Yoko Do/Nods/ Yup, none of our plans actually worked because we got caught, but they were pretty darn helpful. And in defense to my plans, it wasn't the plan that failed; it was me being a klutz that made us get caught.

**5. When you can't sneak out, annoy your way out.**

This won't always work, but will sometimes. I wouldn't suggest it if you're in a dungeon though.

**6. If you find your self in a dungeon wait to be rescued, the same for if there's a bunch of people with weapons keeping an eye on you even if you're not in a dungeon.**

Yep, I know it's boring but if you find you're self in this situation that's all you can do.

**7. DON'T get your self killed. **

It does you no good to get killed after you've been kidnapped. So watch where you walk, what you say and who you say it to.

**8. Be a pretty princess!**

'Cause, hey, if you've got the opportunity take it!

**9. If there are any mind control devices that make you hear little voices DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!!!**

Yep! The voices are not your friends!! Though they can be amusing at times, you shouldn't listen to them. Period, end of discussion.

**10. If there are any really cute, yet stupid, guards watching you, flirt your way out.**

Yep! Its good practice and a good way to get out. And then once you're out you keep the guard with you if you find out you're in the demon world and use him as your body guard.

_(1) Please note that if any of the above/below methods work feel free to use them more than once, but not too many times in a row, if only for the reason that you will become predictable._

* * *

**Akari Neko-chan: Ok! I've decided to make a special sopt for all the reviews that Tori and Lindsey got for the last chapter! Mostly beacause they told me to put in their responces. Ahem, here we go!**

**Tori here! Actually Vxal, our story takes place right after the Dark Tournament, but waaay before the end of the series. The main reason we decided to put in the no short jokes is beacause I accidently made one and almost died... Yeah, not fun.**

**Lindsey here, now it's my turn! Kurama-ness, I know! Kurama is really hot, for all he looks jsut a little bit lke a girl. /whispers/ Don't tell him I said that though/in normal voice/ But we're really glad that you liked out list, and it's ok to be obsessed! Akari Neko-chan is as well!**

**Tori agian! haruka muratsuki, we're really glad you liked those items on our list! We really hope you'll like our other lists!**

**Akari Neko-chan: Alright, that's all I have from the peanut gallery! Till next time!**


End file.
